


Two Lions and a Badger

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Cedric doesn't die during the Tri-Wizard tournament. Can he and his lover turn Harry's life around?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N: Not mine. If I was getting paid to write, I wouldn't be working my ass off in a bowling alley snack bar three days a week and I wouldn't be worried about paying back my student loans. This fic is dedicated to all of my fave authors: Cassie Black, Norische, Kamerreon, Roozette, Shadowsamurai, and many more.

Warnings: Mention of twincest, MPreg, underaged sex (this is 4th year, before Harry's 15th birthday; the sex doesn't actually happen, sorry), and character death (though in this story it doesn't actually happen).

 

"Kill the spare!" came the rasping voice moments before the beam of green light brightened the graveyard. Harry Potter watched in horror as the beam struck the other boy with him, knocking him down, his wide open eyes glassy in death.

_No!_ screamed his mind. _Not Cedric! Please not Cedric!_ He watched helplessly as he was bound to the gravestone of Tom Riddle Senior, while Wormtail resurrected his master using the ingredients unwittingly provided by his father's bones and his blood being mixed with Pettigrew's hand. Shortly after that the Death Eaters arrived eager for their master to lead them once more.

Then came the duel, Dark Lord versus Boy-Who-Lived. Priori Incantatem occurred becuase the two wands shared a core, feathers from Fawkes, showing Harry images of Voldemort's most recent victims including Cedric and his parents. The spell-memories held off Voldemort and his Death Eaters so that the young Gryffindor could escape with Cedric's body.

Harry landed in the field, his arms firmly clasped around the cooling body of Cedric Diggory, crying his heart out.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" demanded a voice next to his ear. Blearily, emerald-green eyes made out the fuzzy form of Ronald Weasley, who immediately handed him his glasses. Unfortunately, his stomach decided to expel it's contents all over Ron's bare feet.

"EURGH!" groaned the redhead. He quickly vanished the mess and cast a cleaning charm on his feet. "Harry, what happened this time? What did you see?"

"Cedric dying, killed by Wormtail."

"It was just a nightmare Harry. Diggory's safe and sound in the Badger Hole, you know that."

"I know, it's just...it could have ended so differently if I hadn't screamed for him to get down."

"I know, mate. Just try to put it out of your mind. We leave tomorrow, so get some sleep yeah?"

"Yeah."

The room was soon filled with the sound's of Ron's snores. The others hadn't even awakened, their silencing charms solidly in place to block out their roommate's castle-shaking nighttime vocalizations. Strangely enough, the noise soothed Harry back to sleep, filling him with the knowledge that his best friend was once more firmly on his side.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rick!" called the slightly older man.

"Ollie!" cried Cedric Diggory, greeting his lover.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner, luv. You know how it is."

"All that matters is that you're here now Ollie," assured the Hufflepuff as he snuggled into his companion's embrace. "Cho's been great, but it's just not the same without you."

"I know. But I'm here now. I'm gonna be spending the night with you, and no, we're not gonna do anything more than sleep. You've been through a lot tonight. No arguments."

The younger man closed his mouth on the complaint he'd been about to utter. "Ollie...I've kinda got a confession to make."

Oliver Wood raised an eyebrow and simply said, "Oh?"

"Yeah, I've...ummmm....kindagotabitofacrushonHarryPotter," blurted Cedric.

Oliver merely grinned, once he had sorted out what his boyfriend had said. "You too, huh?" to which the other could only gape. "Don't be so shocked, he's turning into a very attractive young man. I was kinda hoping you'd be interested in inviting him to our bed."

"We can't! He's got a crush on Cho!"

"I guess he hasn't figured out she's with Marietta?"

"Obviously."

"Doesn't stop us from trying, though does it?"

"What makes you think he'd be even remotely interested?"

"The fact that he couldn't stop checking out the Weasley twins and myself in the locker room showers?"

"The Weasley twins? Aren't they with Jordan?"

"Yeah, but it's never stopped them from yanking his chain. They really get a kick out of somehow always managing to be doing it in the locker rooms when Harry enters."

"Always?"

"Well, before we got together two years ago, I was joining them. It was loads of fun!" Cedric's eyes glazed over at the thought of his sexy boyfriend being the filling of a Weasley-twin-sandwich. Yummmm! "You should have seen Harry's face the first time he saw us. It was priceless. There I was on my hands and knees with George's cock down my throat and Fred's filling my arse. He was completely gobsmacked. It set the twins off and they came simultaneously. I was in   
cock-sucker heaven that night."

"But Harry?"

"Umm...I've been wanting him since I saw him this summer at the World Cup. I was hoping the two of you'd stumble into my tent together seeking the safety of my arms. Alas, it was just you."

Cedric responded with a glare worthy of a Slytherin. "I'm guessing I'm not man enough for you?" he demanded icily.

"It's not like that and you know it," retorted the other. "I desire the both of you equally. I would love nothing more than to watch you deflower young Harry Potter before my very eyes while I wank."

"You'd let me go first?"

"You know I can't deny you anything, pet. And besides, it'd be incredible to watch you gently prepare him for penetration before you slowly inserted your big cock in between his pert little arsecheeks. It'd be like seeing living poetry." Cedric gasped as Oliver gently nipped his boyfriend's earlobe. "You know how much I enjoy watching. Almost as much as I like performing," he purred before suckling on the golden throat before him.

"O-O-Ollie, I tho-ought we weren't d-d-doing anything?" panted the Hufflepuff.

"I changed my mind. I'm too worked up thinking about all that incredible threesome sex to not get my broom waxed now," growled out the former Gryffindor. 

Oliver banished their clothes before crawling on top of his lover, who gasped as their erections came together. "I need to be inside you Ricky. Need to feel your incredible heat engulfing me." Cedric's only response was a low lust-filled moan. Oliver moved down the Hufflepuff Head Boy's body, nipping, licking, and sucking various patches of flesh. He paid plenty of attention to the dusky nipples that always brought out some of the most delicious moans, especially   
when the steel rings going through them were gently tugged on. "Merlin I love these piercings, pet. Love to pull on them with my teeth."

Cedric gasped again. "Love having you play with them, luv." He moaned all the more enthusiastically when his lover nursed hungrily at his chest, tangling his tongue piercing in the rings, before moving south and wrapping his lips around the impressive uncut cock that loomed from his companion's muscular thighs.

"MMMmmmm...can't get over how incredible you taste, how you look, sound, feel, smell, everything. So incredible. A sexual smorgasboard."

"Don't forget the charms, Ollie. I'm not ready to be a dad just yet."

Oliver chuckled. "Of course. We'll wait until the third part of our family is with us and you've graduated babe. Then I'll get you knocked up. You'll look so beautiful swollen with our child." With that, he waved his wand and cast the contraceptive charm before going down on his boyfriend once more, feasting on the throbbing flesh and savoring the creamy precum that oozed forth. The Keeper gently pushed his piercing into Cedric's slit wringing another delicious cry from the Seeker, followed by yet more precum that flowed down his throat. A wordless, wandless spell later, and Oliver's hand was coated in lube and he started preparing his Badger. One finger brought forth a low moan and he laughed again, the vibrations of his delight shooting sparks through Cedric's cock and up his spine. "More," begged the younger man. That earned him a second finger, scissoring and stretching, working that tight hole ever wider. When Oliver finally shoved a third finger into his lover's body, Cedric growled at him. "If you don't fuck me already, you're sleeping on the couch!"

That just got him a laugh before Oliver positioned him just so and penetrated him in one smooth thrust, garnering another cry of pleasure from his blonde lover. "OLLIE!"

"Merlin, Rick! You're just as tight as ever. Don't know if I'll be able to hold on," gasped out the former Gryffindor.

"Then let go, Ollie. Just let go," said Cedric softly. Oliver murmured his assent and thrust in and out of his boyfriend's clenching heat, filling him over and over before emptying his balls into that fantastic body. He gently pulled out before casting a wandless non-verbal cleaning spell on the both of them, then drew Cedric close to his body. "Merlin," he said again. "Every time with you Rick is just like the first time."

"You're so sweet to say that, Ollie."

"It's the truth. Making love to you is like coming home again. But, there's still something missing."

"I'm guessing that something's name is Harry Potter?"

"I think so."

"We'lll get him Ollie. We'll get him," finished Cedric before releasing a big yawn and snuggling into the other man before falling asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry snuck out of the dorms while everyone else was scrambling to get packed. He was thankful he packed last night. He'd get to enjoy the prefects bathroom one last time before he went back to the Dursley's. Upon reaching the fifth floor, he gave the password to the painting and crept in. He was completely unprepared for the sight that greeted his eyes. There, perched on the edge of the massive tub was Cedric Diggory, stark naked, with an equally naked Oliver   
Wood sitting in his lap. From the way they were moving, it was obvious what they were doing together. Harry's eyes grew wide in shock. "Oliver? Cedric?" he squeaked out. Merlin this was embarrasing.

"Hey Harry!" called Oliver. "Come join us. There's plenty of cock to go around."

"Ollie, don't scare him. Harry, please come over here."

"Cedric?" asked Harry, confused. "I thought you were with Cho?"

"No, Harry. Cho is a lesbian, just like I'm gay. I've been with Oliver for two years." Cedric removed Oliver from his lap and stood up, his large cock pointing in Harry's direction and glistening with precum and lube. "Harry? Could we talk?" asked the Hufflepuff gently. The words yanked Harry's attention away from his cock and to his face.

"T-t-talk?" stammered the nervous fourth year. "B-b-b-but you're naked?"

"Does it bother you? I could always put on a bathrobe."

"Please?" said Harry, his voice coming out in a squeak again.

Cedric smiled indulgently and summoned both his and Oliver's bathrobes and the pair put them on. "Better?"

"Yeah," said Harry, his breathing returning to normal. He didn't know why he constantly had that reaction when seeing some guys naked. He couldn't be gay! He'd get in so much trouble if the Dursley's found out. They'd beat him even more if he was!

"Harry," coaxed Oliver. "It's okay. We won't hurt you. We just want to talk."

"About what?"

"Well, Ollie said he noticed how much you watched him in the locker rooms during Quidditch, especially when he was with the Weasley twins. Then there's your reaction from just now. You are very interested in what we were doing, but you're scared. Why? It's not uncommon to find same-sex couples in the Wizarding World."

"My...family...the Dursleys...they'd..."

"They'd beat you if they found out, wouldn't they?" asked Oliver, quickly cottoning on. Harry just nodded mutely.

"We won't let them," stated Cedric fiercely. "I'll be damned if I let them hurt one of my lovers."

"WHAT?" demanded Harry incredulously. "Lover? I don't even know you that well, and, yeah, we helped each other out, but that's mostly because everyone else was cheating and we should've all been on even ground. Besides, I don't even know if I'm ready for sex and...and..."

Oliver quieted the hyperventillating boy by kissing him soundly. The younger boy moaned softly and his lips parted in shock, and the older Gryffindor took the opportunity offered to him and slipped his tongue inside. Harry whimpered as his tongue was gently perusaded to play. He was startled again when another mouth attacked his neck, sucking and nibbling on the warm skin. Finally, the older guys pulled back, leaving a gasping Harry.

"Harry," said Cedric softly. "We don't want just sex. We want to make love to you."

"But, you're together," protested the fourth year.

"We're not complete," said Oliver. "We think you'll complete us. We want you Harry. We want to feel your fiery spirit scorch our souls when we're inside you and when you're inside us. We want you to become ours and only ours. Let us love you Harry. We promise to make it feel good. We also promise you won't be alone this summer. We'll come by as often as we can and we'll make damn sure those fucking muggles know it too. You'll never be alone again."

"Do you promise?"

"With all our heart," swore both older men.

Harry's primary thought was this was too good to be true. How could they want him like that? He was closer to Oliver, but only because they were in the same house and on the Quidditch team together. The only things he had in common with Cedric was Quidditch and the Tournament from Hell. Other than those things, he really didn't know the other two well enough to get into a relationship with them.

"Tell you what, Harry. We'll take it slowly. How about, over the summer, we hang out with you and get to know each other better."

"You mean like dating?

"Exactly. Then, after you've had some time to adjust to the idea, perhaps we can take if further. But until then, you set the pace. Okay?"

"I guess so. But what about the Dursely's?"

"Well, they won't dare lay a hand on you if we're over often enough, because we'll see it immediately. Naturally, since it's the off season, I'll be able to come around more often, while Cedric gets a job or a higher education, whichever comes first."

"I was thinking of getting my Mastery in Charms and Herbology."

"Well, you can study with Harry, while the both of you benefit from the studying and you can use that time to get to know each other better. Sound good?"

"Sounds great to me. What about you, Harry?"

"I guess so."

"Then it's settled. This summer, we start the wooing and shite."

Harry didn't know what to make of everything, it was all happening so fast. The other two realized this and both cuddled him close. "Don't worry so much. We'll take care of you Harry. We promised, and we have no intention of breaking that promise." And Harry believed them. The emerald-eyed teen started crying.

"What's wrong, pet?" murmured Oliver.

"I...I...just," began Harry.

"Shhh," soothed Cedric. "It'll be okay, you'll see." Together, they soothed Harry's fears and his tears soon stopped. Both boys kissed him sweetly before they parted and left to board the train. Harry finally looked forward to summer for the first time in his life.


	2. Dreams

  
Author's notes: A steamy dream sequence  


* * *

A/N: Because it was demanded, I have decided to continue this story. With that in mind, there is an incredibly hot underaged sex scene ahead. Just to let you all know. 

Disclaimer: BTW, still not mine and I'm still working in that hellhole of a bowling alley.

Harry could barely contain his excitement at the thought of the two incredibly handsome older men that were going to court him this summer. Both were tall and strapping with muscular bodies and both were packing. He shuddered at the thought of having sex with them. How were they gonna fit inside him? Hopefully they would at least go one at a time instead of trying to double-team him. And what about the other stuff he had seen done in the locker rooms when he spied on Fred, George and Oliver? He wasn't scared of what could happen, he was more afraid that he wouldn't be good enough and they'd leave him.

"Harry? Harry, are you okay? You look a little peaky," came Hermione's inquiring voice, smashing through his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about something," he replied shakily.

"Oh, he had a nightmare last night," stated Ron. "He was back in the graveyard, etc. etc."

"Ron, what have we talked about oversharing?" seethed Harry.

"Hey! You were the one who barfed on my feet. Sorry for being concerned, damnit!" bellowed the irate redhead.

"Harry?" said Hermione carefully.

"It's nothing Hermione. I was dreaming that Cedric had died, and we all know he hadn't. It was just a normal nightmare after a traumatic experience. That's expected, right?"

"Right," she said, unconvinced.

"I'm kinda tired still. I'm gonna take a nap. Can you guys make sure I'm awake by the time we get to London?"

"Sure, mate. And...sorry."

"It's alright. I know you're worried. I'm sorry for getting mad at you."

"Apology accepted."

"Night."

"Actually it's afternoon mate, but whatever."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Dream~

Harry wandered around a sunlight-dappled forest wondering how, exactly, he got there. It was nowhere he'd ever seen before. Not that that was surprising considering most of his travelling was to Hogwarts and back. But this was different. He could hear splashing water and laughter. Male laughter at that. The path he was on climbed gradually, taking him higher and higher. When he finally cleared the trees, Harry could see he was on the edge of a cliff, near a sparkling waterfall that fed into a crystal clear pool far below. He could make out two forms down below splashing around in the pool and swimming, sometimes coming together before moving apart again. The two figures looked up and waved to him. Harry waved back and could faintly hear their voices beckoning him.

"Join us Harry! The water's great!"

He recognized those voices. Oliver and Cedric. "Here I come! Catch me!" he hollered to the pair below, before taking a running leap right over the edge of the cliff. He floated gently down to the ground and into Cedric's arms, before being set on the ground. Harry blushed when he saw that they were naked and obviously aroused. A few words later and his clothes were vanished, then a voice practically purred in his ear. "So beautiful. If I had my way, you'd never wear clothes ever again. You'd be naked all the time so I can take you whenever the mood struck me."

"Ollie, don't be crude," chastised the Hufflepuff. Turning to Harry he continued talking. "Hey baby. Missed us?" Without waiting for a response, he bent down and pressed his lips to the younger boy's, humming in delight when Harry's mouth opened in shock. Cedric took the opportunity presented to him and slipped his tongue inside, tasting, caressing, possessing. They parted to gulp in air, though Harry didn't have long before Oliver took over, starting his own exploration of Harry's mouth, while Cedric moved down his throat kissing and nibbling, before sucking a large hickey on the side of his neck.

Oliver went further down and claimed a rosy nipple between his lips, nipping and licking. He suckled enthusiastically, as if he hoped for something to come out of Harry's chest. Cedric soon joined him in the nursing, and they indulged in the body of the young man before them. Both had arms wrapped around Harry, supporting him in case he lost his footing and fell.

It was Cedric who first claimed Harry's cock and Oliver didn't deny him. After all, he had promised Cedric first touch. He ducked down and mouthed the young Gryffindor's downy balls causing him to wail in pleasure as he thrust into the Hufflepuff's mouth. Cedric, for his part, relaxed and let Harry fuck his mouth. This first time was to mark Harry as theirs, later he could be taught the other aspects of male sex. It wasn't long before Harry was spasming in his first-ever climax, spilling his seed down Cedric's eager throat. His cries filled the air and after Cedric milked the last drops from his wilting prick, Oliver claimed his mouth, eager for a taste of this boy on the verge of manhood.

As they kissed, they pulled Harry close, making sure he didn't feel left out and shared his cum with him. Harry whimpered as they kissed and caressed him all over. He moaned as he felt a wet finger circling his entrance. "Just relax Harry. Let Ollie prepare you for me. It's gonna hurt a bit, especially since I'm pretty big, but it'll be okay. We'll take care of you baby. Do you trust us? We won't go through with it if you don't trust us, luv."

Did he trust them? That was the big question. Did he trust these two men to take care of him? To make love to him? He wanted them, yes, but was he ready for such a big step? He wasn't even fifteen yet, but he wanted this. Neither man had ever done him any harm. Oliver had taught him Quidditch and had been a pretty good friend. He and Cedric had helped each other through that tournament and Cedric didn't blame him for his name coming out of the Goblet. He decided that yes, he trusted them. He finally answered, "Please love me?"

"Ohh baby, always," said Cedric softly while Oliver gently kissed the top of his head. The older Gryffindor circled his entrance once more before inserting his finger. Harry immediately tightened up at the intrusion. "Shh, Harry. Relax. It'll hurt more if you don't," soothed Cedric. Harry nodded and tried to relax. Oliver helped him by nuzzling his neck as he lay on top of the man.

"Let go, Harry. We'll catch you," he murmured. "Nothing bad will happen to you here." And with that, Harry's body started to relax and Oliver began thrusting his finger in and out of the virginal hole. Above them, Cedric waved his wand and cast a contraceptive charm.

"What's that?"

"Just a contraceptive charm, luv. So you don't get pregnant," explained the other.

"Oh," said Harry dumbly. He probably would've cared more, but he was feeling way too good to worry about it right now, especially when Oliver slid another finger in him and tapped his prostate making Harry see stars. "OOOhhhhh!" Oliver chuckled in Harry's ear before nibbling on the lobe. Cedric was lapping at Harry's nipples once again, causing his arousal to increase so the boy would relax all the more.

Soon, Oliver had worked three fingers into the young man laying on top of him, scissoring and stretching, preparing the way for his lover to lay claim to their boy. "He's ready, Rick. Ready for your big dick, luv. I can wait for you to enter him. All the squirming he's doing is doing wonderful things to my cock." Cedric positioned himself at Harry's entrance and gently pressed forward. "Just relax, luv," cooed Oliver. "Cedric's gonna make you feel even better soon baby. Gonna fill you up with that big dick of his. Just let him in, hun, okay?"

Harry relaxed as the older Gryffindor soothed his fears with arousal and Cedric gradually eased his cockhead inside the boy. Together, Oliver and Cedric relaxed Harry and the Hufflepuff eased in a little at a time, only stopping when Harry's face twisted in a grimace of pain. When that happened, they stopped moving and gently soothed the boy until Cedric was fully seated.

"I'm all the way in, Harry. How does it feel, baby?"

"Big...full," said the younger man in an awe-filled voice.

"Does it feel good, pet?"

"Yes," gasped Harry as Cedric rocked forward gently, his lubed up prick sliding in Harry's stretched rectum easily.

"Merlin, Ollie. He's so tight! I've never felt someone so tight before!"

"You've never had a virgin before, either, luv. You were pretty tight when I popped your cherry. I was already broken in when we started, remember?"

"No talking, more loving," demanded Harry.

"Anyone ever tell you you're cute when you're pushy, Harry?" said Cedric, before giving in to his younger lover's demands and setting up a steady pace. He moved forward and claimed first Oliver and then Harry's lips in a kiss before positioning himself to repeatedly hit Harry's prostate. Oliver wrapped a firm hand around Harry's prick and started masturbating him in time to Cedric's thrusts. Harry couldn't even try to hold back. Between the steady thudding of Cedric's blunt cockhead pounding his prostate and the thrusting of Oliver's hand, he soon coated that hand and the chest above him in thick streamers of pearly white cum, his vocalizations mingling harmoniously with those of the other two. His ass spasmed as he climaxed and wrung Cedric's orgasm from him and Oliver coated Harry's backside as the boy's wriggling did what he said it would. All three collapsed, gasping for air as they came down from their blissful high.

"Damn," swore Oliver. "I can't wait to have my turn. Also can't wait to see him inside you Rick."

"That'll have to wait until next time," said the other man as he snuggled up to his lovers on the mossy bank. The gentle spray of warm mist covered their sweaty bodies, cooling them in the faint breeze as Cedric lazily waved his wand and cast cleaning charms. Harry curled up next to him with his head on Cedric's firm chest as Oliver wrapped himself around him on the other side. _Now_ this _is my idea of paradise,"_ thought the Hufflepuff as he drifted off to sleep.

~End Dream~  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry sure looks like he's enjoying this dream, eh Hermione?" he asked nudging his friend. He indicated the lump in Harry's trousers and the smile on his face. "Wonder who the lucky girl is?"

"Oh, really Ronald, that's just disgusting. Leave Harry alone about it as well. It's a natural thing for his age. Just because you have all the emotional range of a teaspoon, doesn't mean he does."

"Oi! I've got emotions!" protested the redhead.

"Yes, of course," said Hermione as she returned to her book. Surreptitiously, she cast a summoning charm and then levitated Harry's cloak over his body hiding him from unneccesary scrutiny. "Leave him alone," she reiterated.

Ron sat back grumbling about not being allowed to tease his best friend. At least he'd see him over the summer. Maybe he could squirrel Harry away somewhere and rag him about it in private.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another car, two men woke up from their naps, satisfied smirks on their faces. They looked over at the red haired twins across from them.

"The 'Shared-Dreams Solution' can be considered a success," said Oliver with a happy grin.

"Excellent!" exclaimed one of the twins gleefully.

"Tell us, who was the recipient?"

"Nope," said Cedric succinctly. "We do not want him embarrased about it."

"What?..."

"Us embarass..."

"Someone? Surely..."

"You have mistaken..."

"Us for some slimy..."

"Slytherins! We would..."

"Never do such a thing!" proclaimed the twins hotly.

"Yeah, right!" said Oliver with a snort. "And I'm descended from Merlin."

"OI!"


	3. The Dursleys and a Change

Harry wasn't home for more than a week before one of his suitors came to visit him. The older wizard forced his way into the house and confronted the Dursley's. "Either myself or another, named Oliver Wood, will be visiting with Harry quite frequently this summer, until he is taken to the Weasleys. You will not give him grief over this. He will be permitted to stay in touch with us by owl. You do not have to worry about taking care of him. One of my House Elves will see to his needs. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" snarled Cedric, brandishing his wand.

"HOW DARE YOUR KIND COME INTO MY HOME AND MAKE DEMANDS!" bellowed Vernon. "WE TOOK THAT LITTLE INGRATE INTO OUR HOME, OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS AND THE LITTLE SHIT HAS CAUSED NOTHING BUT TROUBLE."

"Somehow, I don't buy that. Harry's never caused trouble. He doesn't have to. It comes looking for him," sneered the former Hufflepuff. Harry was shocked at Cedric's attitude. He was normally very laid back and easy-going, as far as temperment went, and a hard worker when it was time for it. How he ended up with the driven, oft-times manic, Oliver Wood, he'd never understand, but then, love was like that.

"And why will there be two of you, and both males at that? Are you a bunch of faggots?" retorted the muggle. "Always figured the little freak for something like that."

If looks could kill, then Vernon Dursley would be six feet under. "You ever call my lover, Harry, or myself that ever again, then I'll really give you a reason to fear magic," replied Cedric coldly. Harry thought that was the most frigid response he had ever heard, and he had been on the receiving end of several from such professionals as Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

"Now that I've made myself perfectly clear, I require you to do several things for me. One, you will take Harry to London sometime in the next week, so that he may go shopping," at this he held up a hand. "Harry's got his own money to spend so you don't have to waste any of yours on him. I am unable to be here for a while since I have to make some arrangements for things, and Oliver will be training in Devonshire. You will be followed, so don't even think of trying anything. Two, I don't mind if he does a few chores around the house. That's perfectly reasonable. However," again he raised his hand. "It's not reasonable to make him do ALL the chores, working him half to death. Three, you will stop calling Harry those nasty names."

After his speech, Cedric turned to Harry and gave him a brief squeeze to the shoulder, then with a wicked smirk gracing his handsome face, he bent down and tenderly kissed his quarry. "Take care, Kitten, and be safe."

"Kitten?" queried the young Gryffindor.

"Of course. After all, what's a little lion, but a kitten?" said the Badger with a wry grin.

"A cub, duh!" retorted Harry indignantly.

"True, but Kitten sounds sweeter," purred the other.

"All that sugar is gonna give me diabetes," groused the bespectacled boy.

"Possibly, but from all the sourness around this place, I don't think the sugar is going to do you too much harm," said Cedric indicating the Dursley's who all looked like they had swallowed several lemons. "Like I said, pet, be safe."

"With you looking over their shoulders every day, I seriously doubt anything's gonna happen."

"Ah, but it's not just these idiots I'm thinking about. Don't forget about the Death Eaters."

"Oh, right. Those dickheads. I was trying to forget them, even if it's only for a little bit."

"Harry, luv, I know you want to try to have some semblence of a normal life, but just be careful. Constant Vigilance and all that rot," he finished with a smile.

"You do remember that that wasn't the real Moody, right?"

"Yeah, but I met the real Moody once, and he actually said that, frequently. Now, I've got to get going. I'll see you in a week, okay?"

"Okay."

"Be good." Cedric gave Harry another kiss and walked to the door. Harry watched from the house as he went to the sidewalk, the edge of the wards, and apparated. He was still in shock over what the older boy had told the Dursleys.

Over the next week, Harry ate better than he ever had when with the Dursley's. Cedric's elf, Ziggy, kept him well fed, bringing him whatever the Diggory's were eating. Fortunately enough, Harry wasn't too fussy and eater, so he didn't find anything he didn't like. The trip to London for shopping was fun. the day before, he went by Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron so he could get some of his wizard's money converted to muggle pounds. When the Dursley's took him on his shopping spree, only doing so out of a sense of self-preservation, he found that he had a certain style. He was into the goth style. To that end, Harry had purchased a lot of dark clothes, especially black, with a lot of accessories. He also got several piercings and tattoos. Naturally, he asked Ziggy for a healing potion so he wouldn't have to wait for them to heal, after which he gave Ziggy money to replace the potion.

It was after that week when he got another visit from Cedric. Harry came down the stairs decked out in his goth clothes. The former Hufflepuff's eyes grew huge when he saw the change in the younger man's appearance. He let out an appreciative whistle. "Damn Harry, you clean up good. You look good enough to eat," he purred to the boy. Hearing gagging noises nearby the pair turned to see Dudley Dursley standing off to the side. Harry got a nasty, Slytherin-like smirk and pulled Cedric into a tongue-tangling kiss. The older boy could tell that Harry was inexperienced, but had plenty of natural talent and he eagerly sucked on Harry's tongue as they moaned in tandem. Dudley fled and Harry took Cedric upstairs.

They hadn't even got in the door when Vernon bellowed at them. "You better not get up to any funny stuff in there. Just because we're letting you do more, doesn't mean I'm going to let you get up to any hanky-panky."

"For your information," said Cedric, again in that chilly voice, "I wasn't going to do anything with Harry. He's not ready yet. We aren't even officially dating. Oliver and I are courting him."

A soft sigh escaped Petunia Dursley's throat. Vernon turned on her in outrage. "I...I...I know it's...it's...unnatural Vernon, but...but...but...it's COURTING!" she spluttered. "I always hoped for a true courtship when I was a little girl."

"Well, then, Pet, would you like me to court you? Afterwards we can renew our vows."

"Oh Vernon, do you mean it?"

Unnoticed by the Dursleys, Cedric and Harry took the opportunity to disappear inside Harry's room, where Cedric locked and warded the door. "I'm surprised your aunt created such a distraction."

"That makes two of us, though the thought of my Uncle courting my Aunt's made me queasy."

Cedric swept Harry into his arms and rubbed his belly, "Aww, is my wittle Hawwy's tummy feeling yucky," he cooed in the most disgusting voice.

"Geroff me you great lump!" complained the dark haired boy, starting to talk like Ron.

Cedric chuckled. "Anyways, let's see what else you've got besides the obvious piercings and clothes. I noticed the tongue piercing when we kissed."

"Well," began Harry, "I've got both nipples pierced, and my belly-button, and of course, both ears. I've also got a few tats."

"Let me see!" ordered the blonde.

Harry tugged off his shirt and presented his back to his future lover. There, displayed in the bright ink of a new tattoo, was an image of two lions and a badger. The trio looked like they were playing. "I'm planning on going to Diagon Alley soon, so I can get it charmed to move."

"I can do that now, if you like," offered Cedric. "I'm pretty good with charms." Harry immediately consented and soon, the three animals were moving. He turned around and presented his front. There, looking like it was going to grab a nipple was a small phoenix. Without even being asked, Cedric animated that one as well. He reached up and lightly tugged on the slender steel ring through the rosy nipple. Harry moaned in response. "Cedric," he whimpered.

"Not yet, Kitten. I can't make love to you yet. We've only just started. If you just jump into bed with me, without even dating, if anyone found out, you'd be seen as a whore, and my Kitten is no whore." The final words shocked Harry to his core. He felt that he was treasured by Cedric, and Oliver, seeing as how defensive he'd been of the older Gryffindor when he first confronted Vernon and Petunia. It indicated that he wouldn't give up either of them. Harry somehow knew that Oliver shared his lover's feelings towards the young Savior.

"Cedric..." began Harry, before being stopped.

"Try Rick. It's a little less formal. More familiar," he said gently.

"Okay....Rick," corrected the younger shyly. "Could I ask you a favor, even though you've done so much already?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"I've decided that I want to get another tattoo. One I think you're really gonna like."

"Well, I really like the one on your back, but why not? Let's get you another one."

Harry's smile lit up the room and the pair headed down the stairs after Cedric dismantled his wards. A quick side-along apparation later and they were in the alley behind the tattoo parlor.

"Back again huh? What would you like this time?" asked the tattoo artist.

"Just a simple word, on my inner thigh, in the gothic script."

"What word?"

"Kitten." The artist raised a pierced eyebrow at this, but took them into a room where Harry immediately stripped off his black leather pants giving both older guys a good look at his creamy skin.

Cedric was shocked when he heard what the tattoo would be, but when he saw all that luscious skin on display, just shy of Harry being naked from the waist down, and his brain overloaded. He did the manly thing and passed out, his nose bleeding profusely.

"Damn!" swore the artist. He tended to Cedric first, laying him on his front, with a tissue lodged in his left nostril, before slapping him awake. "Take care of that nose while I tend to your little boyfriend here."

Harry didn't scream at all during the inking. After all, someone who had to re-grow every bone in an arm could handle the minor pain of getting a tattoo. The re-growing hurt almost as bad as the Cruciatus. Afterwards, Harry paid for the tat and Cedric apparated them home where he healed the skin and charmed the letters to shimmer before placing a tender kiss to the area. He quickly made his escape after that and furiously wanked off because Harry wasn't ready, and Oliver was unavailable.

**A/N: So very sorry about the bit with the Dursleys, but I needed a good way for Harry and Cedric to get away from them so...Again with the sorry!**


	4. Birthday Plans

A/N: Harry fantasizes about Draco (and others) while jerking off in this chapter, but they will never get together. He belongs solely to Cedric and Oliver. BTW, it took me a while to find a name for Cedric's owl and I checked Wikipedia for ideas. I think it was appropriate for her.

Harry was excited, to say the least. His fifteenth birthday would be upon him soon and he was wondering what he would get from his suitors. In the weeks since Cedric's visit after his shopping trip, he got to see the Hufflepuff several times. Each time he was given a gift from both him and Oliver. The former Gryffindor had also popped in with his boyfriend a couple of times when he was able to get away. When the Dursely's saw the three of them snuggling the first time, they naturally freaked and Oliver hexed them all.

Oliver, like Cedric, absolutely loved the changes Harry had made. When he saw the 'Kitten' tattoo, he immediately leaned in and lapped at it with broad swipes of his tongue, forgetting that they weren't yet lovers. All Harry could do was lay back and moan under the onslaught before Cedric regained his senses enough to box his lover around the ears for his actions. Poor Harry was left harder than a rock and the other two would do nothing to alleviate his problem. 

As revenge, he jerked off thinking about Draco Malfoy. After all, the blonde was a complete asshole, but he was a gorgeous asshole. He imagined those pretty pink lips wrapped around his shaft as he brought the dark-haired Gryffindor to climax while his suitors watched, helpless to do anything. As his orgasm built to it's peak, he visualized the Slytherin's pert ass up in the air as he slammed into the pureblood prat's tight hole. In his fantasy, Cedric and Oliver watched, unable to look away, and jerking each other off. Harry came in reality at the same time in his fantasy, his hand coated in creamy white, even as his dream-self filled the blonde's freshly fucked hole.

He had been having fantasies more and more frequently this summer. His dreams were mostly filled with not only images of himself with Oliver and Cedric, but Draco Malfoy, Roger Davies, Blaise Zabini, and Bill and Charlie Weasley, sometimes all seven boys at once. He wanked off so many times, it's a wonder his wrists hadn't fallen off.

Now, in three days time, he would be fifteen and he would soon be away from the Dursleys. He couldn't wait. Sure, they had been more lenient, though that was because they were afraid of Cedric and Oliver who, as of-age wizards, could legally do magic. He wanted to see his friends and was currently debating on whether or not to tell them about Cedric and Oliver. He had already decided to let his surrogate family know he was gay, but was still unsure how they'd react to him wanting to date two older guys. At least they were decent enough blokes that they wouldn't be overly concerned about whether or not they'd be good for him. It could have been far worse. Imagine what they'd say if he'd been interested in someone like Draco Malfoy? He could hear them now...

_"Harry James Potter! How could you? You know how badly he's treated all three of us since school started!" Hermione would screech._

_"Harry! I thought you were my best mate! How could you be interested in the Ferret? He's a right terror, he is," Ron would complain._

...and on and on and on.

As it was, he was expecting 'The Talk' from Arthur, Remus, or Sirius. Possbily all three at once. He shuddered. Although it could be worse. It could be Molly giving him 'The Talk'. That would have been so embarassing. Hopefully, they wouldn't freak on him once they found out about Oliver and Cedric. As it was, it would be humiliating enough without that. He had written to Cedric for advice since he was the more level-headed of the two.

He was sitting on his bed re-reading a book on Animagi that he had picked up at Flourish and Blotts when Cedric's owl, Cainte, came in the window. When he asked about the name, Cedric told him that it was the name of Celtic god whose purview was healing, a perfect name for the medical-minded Hufflepuff. He took the letter from the great horned owl's leg before it perched next to Hedwig. The snowy owl chirruped in greeting and cuddled close to the larger bird. Harry chuckled before opening the missive from his future lover.

_Dearest Harry,_

_Oliver and I have talked about this and we feel that if you want to tell your friends and 'family' about us, then do so. We are not ashamed of our interest in you, though we understand your concern. Should you tell them of our intentions, let us know so that we can write them our assurances that we have only honorable intentions towards you (although Oliver is usually less-than-honorable; it's so hard to keep him in check sometimes)._

Harry had to snicker at that. He was also a Quidditch-crazed nutjob too, to be honest. Didn't stop him from being a really good man.

_Just remember, if they don't support you, then they were never truly your friends. If not, it will hurt, but someone will be beside you to help you heal. Speak with Charlie Weasley. He's gay. He'll more than likely be on your side. Don't know how he'd feel about you having two future boyfriends, but he's not going to care if you're gay. I'm pretty sure most of the Weasley's won't give a rat's ass about it, but you never know, family opinions and personal opinions don't always mesh. It took my parents over a year to accept me being gay. And don't worry about those idiot relatives of yours. They give you any trouble, send Hedwig to me asap and I'll deal with them. Or, even worse, I could always sic my mum and Mrs. Weasley on 'em. That'd scare even the meanest Death Eater shitless. Anyways, I'm rambling. Take care and Oliver and I'll see you on your birthday. Just remember: Constant Vigilance._

_Love,_

_Cedric._

Harry read it two more times, just as he did with every letter, no matter how short or how long, from his boyfriends. Yes, boyfriends. He knew without a doubt that he would fully accept their courting and they would become a trio. He could even go so far as to imagine a life after Hogwarts with them. He just had to graduate, and get rid of a certain snake-faced nuisance, first.

The dark haired Gryffindor soon pulled himself out of his reverie and got on the floor. He pried up the floorboard that hid his stash of food (he wasn't sure that Dudley's fear of anything magickal would drive him away from anything loaded with sugar) and placed his newest missive with the others. Three more days until he saw either of them again. He hoped he wouldn't drive himself mad with wanting to be near the older boys.

He did wonder what else would be happening. His was quite angry at his 'friends' at the moment as they hadn't contacted him once with anything more than 'We're fine. Nothing's happened...la dee da dee dee'. It would serve them right if he had a better summer than they did. He had plans to finagle a trip to Euro-Disney in France for his birthday from his boyfriends. Hmm...it would be best if he unleased his Slytherin-side to achieve his goal. He was going to make sure he took a lot of pictures just to rub in their faces. It would take some planning, so he sat back to plot his special birthday gift to himself.


End file.
